


紫海 魅魔pro3

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	紫海 魅魔pro3

＊有车.  
＊和si老师合作写文.  
  
平野的双手被反铐在椅背，高桥撑在他的大腿上正跪在他的双腿间努力吞吐着他的性器，时不时抬头望向他一眼又避免视线交流的很快移开。微微垂下的眼皮挡住了那双即好看此刻又含着些许生理泪的眼睛，睫毛不安分的微微颤抖着，平野很喜欢那双一直都带着笑意的眼睛。也不知是从何时起，他会开始嫉妒在那双清澈的眼睛中的自己的倒影，能留在那里实在是太狡猾了。可惜最近时常会被高桥过长的刘海掩盖住，或是对方一直不肯好好直视他，即使他们的相处模式还是以往那样。  
口中的巨物过大，有时会发出几声被塞满的声音，就像小猫般软软糯糯的。性器被舔舐的很舒服，平野想揉揉他的脑袋，动了动手却只能突兀的听见手铐撞到椅子上的声音，他略微有点烦躁的用脚轻轻触碰了下高桥裤子下的性器。小帐篷应该是已经支了起来，高桥被吓到吸了一下，随后嘴里含着平野的性器也不敢乱动。平野用脚背轻轻摩擦着，双手不老实的试图挣脱掉手铐。  
“紫耀好急啊。”高桥吐出性器，跪坐着任由平野的脚以这种方式让他发泄欲望。  
本来只是帮高桥上药的，后穴因为上次的性事直到现在还有些微微发红，平野卯足了劲才控制住自己没把那清凉的药膏从后穴涂着涂着就往里面探进去。好在高桥没叫出什么声音来，如果真的再有什么刺激平野是真的想从背后就这么抱上去，好好的做上一次的。  
等到高桥回过头看到平野涨红了的脸便什么都理解了，也不知道从哪就掏出了一副手铐说帮他解决，但怕平野乱来所以要拷住。  
最后事情就发展成了现在的场面，但平野觉得还是远远不够，他口干舌燥的吞咽了下，性器硬的更疼了一点。  
  
平野睁开眼，喘着粗气环视了下自己的房间，愣愣的伸手打开了一旁的台灯。额头上都是汗，他还在回想刚才的梦，要不是下身黏腻的射了一裤子，目前的样子看起来倒像是做了噩梦而不是春梦。  
实在是太难受了，平野背靠着床坐到了地上。  
梦里气氛的莫名尴尬是真实的，高桥的后穴肿了也是存在的，只不过对方不可能让他帮忙涂药罢了。某天在分别前，高桥暗暗的说着那次性事过后这几天后面都是红肿着的。说着这句话的时候他离得很近，又因为话题很私密的关系，几乎是凑着平野的耳根说的，吐出的气息混着奶声奶气听不出什么气意的抱怨往平野的心窝里蹿。  
手背紧紧的贴在一起，这样的情况近期并不少，高桥好像也成为了距离感笨蛋，还是对平野限定的那种。平野不反感，那日在偷偷摸摸预谋着做这种事的时候，高桥问要不要和他试试，平野也是抱着如果是高桥的话或许可以的想法，才鬼使神差的答应下来。  
试图牵手的想法自然而然的流露，平野反手想去牵，高桥却又不露痕迹的移开。啊，是分叉口到了。平野停下脚步，和他说着再见的高桥还是没有直视他。  
  
平野收起飘远了的思绪，那股难以言喻的感觉还没消失，更糟糕的是发现自己还硬着。他摸索到床上的手机，握了一会才拨了电话出去。稍微等了些时间电话那头才接起来的，明显是被吵醒了的高桥拖着尾音说了句sho酱？  
“怎么了？现在才…”那边顿了顿，“凌晨两点半。”  
“我梦到你了。”刚刚并未注意到时间，平野的嗓音还哑哑的，他直白的说很想和海人做爱。  
“紫耀你是笨蛋吗。”高桥沉默了好一会才开口但显然已经清醒多了，说罢又忍不住加了句的确是笨蛋。  
平野听见电话那头传来隐隐的笑声，又听高桥说现在好晚啊过不去，我电话里教你怎么弄？  
“不。”平野摇摇头，好歹也是健全男性，他覆上自己性器压抑着喘气声撸动起来，“和你说说话就可以。”  
就像热恋中的情侣煲电话粥似的，偶尔夹杂着几句黄色笑话，高桥时不时还会和平野说摸哪里会更舒服。正在聊天的紫耀声音变得粗重，抑制不住的急促喘息让高桥听得有些脸红。持续了一阵，对面突然沉默了 ，夜晚实在过于安静，高桥听到抽纸巾的声音。  
“好了？”高桥打了个哈欠，“紫耀你可真够麻烦的。”  
“…那，晚安？”  
“晚安。”是高桥先挂的电话。他把手机调了静音，揉了揉睡的乱糟糟的头发，又很快关掉了静音。  
  
平野将手机扔回床上，从地上跌跌撞撞的爬起来拿了换洗衣物去冲凉。  
好险，差点就要脱口而出的喜欢。


End file.
